Broken Coffee Machines and Everything that Follows
by ZOMG its Angie
Summary: When you're coffee machine breaks, don't ask your Ex for his. Chances are, it will lead to weird, unfortunate consequences such as suddenly needing a Job, falling in love with him again, and gaining an enemy. *major Bade hints, some one-sided Jayder, some Stalking Sinjin...*
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: When you're coffee machine breaks, don't ask your Ex for his. Chances are, it will lead to weird, unfortunate consequences such as suddenly needing a Job, falling in love with him again, and gaining an enemy.  
_

_A/N: I don't own victorious and that pic belongs to Liz Gillies:3 not me!  
_

* * *

~Broken Coffee Machines and Everything That Follows~

* * *

-1: _in which Carlos the Coffee Machine Dies and Jade lies-_

* * *

People often say that when you die, you're whole life flashes before your eyes.

For me, it wasn't my life that I saw. But, if you wanted to get all critical, it wasn't my death either.

It was a coffee machine. _My _coffee machine, the one that I had purchased and stored in my room with _my _money. And Tori, an annoying excuse of a singer, had just _murdered _it. I watched, we all did, as the little machine (I had affectionately named it Carlos) made it's decent from my dresser to the cold, unforgiving floor.

No one moved. No one dared to. I could feel my heart pounding violently in my chest, feel my nails digging into my palm when I had been completely unaware that I had even made a fist to begin with. I was mad. No, I was _beyond _mad. I was a hair or two away from going bat-shit crazy! But, by some miracle, I managed to reign in my violent and sometimes lethal rage and hissed out a clipped, "Vega." Tori backed away from me with large eyes.

"Jade, I am so-"

"Tori, look out!" But Car's warning had been given too late. In her need to escape my wrath (fear me!), Tori had rammed into one of my butterfly collections framed on my walls. And yes, she _had _made it collapse to the ground with a heartbreaking '_**ker-shink**!' _Tori flinched at the song of breaking glass before meeting my eyes once again.

"...Sorry." I took in a deep breath and let it out. Then, I did it again. And again. The results weren't that satisfying, though, so I finally gave up.

I dove for Tori's throat.

*BCMaETF*

"So...you need to borrow my coffee machine because..." Beck's eyes met mine for a moment before he returned his gaze to his truck's hood. I did the same, ashamed at the heat I felt in my cheeks when our eyes connected. Because, I was _not _in love with Beck Oliver anymore, so I shouldn't have been reacting to his eyes like that. They were an ugly, muddy brown anyway.

"I told you. Cat and I were having a sleepover and then Tori showed up. She flipped out for no reason at all and threw Carlos on the ground. And stomped on it a few times for good measure or something." Okay, so I lied. Sue me. Beck glanced over at me as he continued wiping this filthy rag over the hood of his car. There was something about his expression that made me feel like he hadn't believed a word I said.

"Do you really expect me to believe that Tori went to your house to break Carlos?" My insides did some weird flippy thing when Beck said Carlos. It had been a while since I'd heard him talk about anything close to me, let alone Carlos. It was moments like that one that made me thankful that Beck had ever accepted me for my weirdness. But moments like that always ended with me reminding myself that Beck hadn't accepted me after all. In fact, he had left me on Vega's doorstep and then tried to kiss her like two days later (okay, maybe it was a month, but...)

"I do, actually," I said, leaning against Beck's car. I noticed that his eyes zeroed in where my elbows casually rested atop his car. It must've bothered the cheese out of him, seeing me touch it. We weren't dating anymore so I just didn't give a shit. Like seriously. If he wanted to flip out, he could. Not like I had anything to lose now that Carlos was dead. "So what do you say? Can I borrow your coffee machine?" Beck shrugged his shoulders, moving around the car to the left side, all the while dragging that rag (and yes, it was moist, so that made it really gross, and not the funny kind of gross in horror movies, but like Trina's sinus infection gross).

"I mean, I would, but I need coffee, too."

"Not as much as I do?" Beck raised an eyebrow as he began cleaning his truck's window. I watched him do it, because I'd always liked watching Beck wash his car. He was the type of guy to get very into it, using his muscles to scrub at even the tiniest speck of dirt-Ahem.

Not that I cared.

Because I didn't.

"I've gotta wake up at six every morning to go to work," Beck was saying as he knelt down to clean off the rims. I crossed my arms.

"Well, so do I." That was a lie, too. Beck stopped scrubbing and looked over his shoulder at me, suspicion and shock shining in his eyes. And only in his eyes. Because Beck has this way of not using facial expressions when he doesn't want to show people what he's really feeling. He like, uses his eyes, which I guess makes him seem secretive even though he claims he has no secrets.

(That's total BS by the way. I doubt the guys at HA know about his hair product collection.)

"You have a _job_?" Beck asked.

"Are you surprised? Just because I'm not perky and frilly like _Tori _doesn't mean I'm not good enough to get a job!" Beck smirked. Like, actually smirked. It was irritating, even more so since he knew that it would irritate me. Grr.

"Not exactly surprised. I just... didn't know you were job-hunting."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Beck." Oh, that was mysterious and cool. Jade 1, Beck zip!

"Yeah, not really." And he just had to kill my little victory. "So what is it?"

"What is what?" Beck glanced over at me with an eyebrow raise.

"Your job. Where is it at?" The thing about lying, is that you have to tell more lies to cover up your previous lie. And it never actually works.

"I, uh... it's a new place that opened up downtown. You probably haven't heard of it." Beck moved to the other rim.

"Humor me." Damn his curiosity. Damn it to hell!

"Why? So you can make fun of me?" Beck's smirk returned to his face as he got too his feet and dusted off his jeans.

"Fine, don't tell me. I'll just ask Cat." And my ex-boyfriend walked away without saying goodbye.

It took me the entire walk back to my place to realize that not only was I suddenly in need of a job, but Beck also had neglected to give me his coffee machine.

I then proceeded to scream profanities at the sky.

* * *

**A short summer story. Shouldn't be too long, and the chapters will definitely be longer than this one (I just have to sleep because I have to go somewhere at like butt-crack-a-dawn-o'clock. So yea:P)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary: When you're coffee machine breaks, don't ask your Ex for his. Chances are, it will lead to weird, unfortunate consequences such as suddenly needing a Job, falling in love with him again, and gaining an enemy.  
_

_A/N: I don't own victorious and that pic belongs to Liz Gillies:3 not me!  
_

* * *

~Broken Coffee Machines and Everything That Follows~

* * *

-2: _in which Jade gets a Job and a Surprise-_

* * *

"_Hello, this is Forever Young Hotline, how may I help you?" _I was already irritated by the high-pitched, nauseatingly sweet voice of the Forever Young receptionist. Like really, I wanted to stab her vocal chord with a spoon. Why a spoon, one would ask? Because using a blunt object requires more force.

Rawr.

"Um, I was just wondering if any over your LA locations have job openings?"

"_Of course! Can you tell me some of your qualifications?" _Qualifications? Sounded simple enough, even though the receptionist's voice still pissed me off.

"Um, I can act, I can sing... I like to write plays about dying clowns and-OH!- I can throw a pair of scissors at high speeds!" The dial tone was my response. It took me a whole minute to react.

I hung up the phone.

I got out of my chair.

And I proceeded to kick it into the ground.

* * *

"_This is Dark Emporium, how may I help you?" _Now this was the kind of voice I could deal with. Deep, suave, with a sarcastic undertone. I grinned, thinking that I had found the job for me.

"I'm looking for a job in the LA area. You got any locations?"

"Yea, sure." My smile grew. "What can you do?"

"Whatever you want," I responded. There was a long pause.

"_ Anything_?" The suggestive tone in his voice was impossible to ignore. So, as I usually did with idiots who hit on me, I snapped.

"Take a leap, perv," I snapped, and then slammed the phone with a resounding click.

* * *

Hours.

Literal _hours _had passed. Between emailing applications and calling for a follow up, I was so irritated by those who turned me down (and those _I _turned down) that I felt like freaking exploding.

"_Hey, this is Movie-Barn and-_"

"I don't care how, I don't care where, you will give me a job at Movie-Barn or else I swear to God, I will come there and kill you with a pair of scissors!" I cried, without really thinking. Once I had gotten the words out, I prepared to hang up (I had just threatened to kill my employer, after all) when I heard an unmistakable, "Jade?"

Um, okay.

"Who is this?" I asked, replacing the phone to my ear. There was a chuckle on the other end.

"It's me, Ryder Daniels." Oh. God. Great.

"Hey," I said through gritted teeth.

"Now there's no need to sound mad, I'm just saying hi."

"Why are you on the phone." It was supposed to be a question, sure, but what the heck? I was talking to Ryder Daniels, the guy who used girls for good grades (not that I was totally against him playing Tori. Okay, maybe I was, but I didn't act like it). I'm pretty sure I had a right to snap at him a little bit. I'd snapped at people with less reason.

"I work at Movie-Barn," Ryder answered. I was silent. "So... you need a job?" What was I supposed to say? No?

"Do you think I was calling for _fun_?" Ryder laughed again (what the hell was with him?) and proceeded to tell me that there was a job at the store and that I could start tomorrow. I would've been happy, had I actually wanted a job _in the first place_. "What time do I have to be there?" I asked.

"Well, the store opens at 7, but we've gotta guy who opens up, so you can get here around 8 if you want." Okay, that worked.

"Cool. I'll be there at 8."

"Good. See you." And then he just hung up. Whatever. I just had a job, so Beck could suck on my metaphorical penis.

In a non-sexual way.

* * *

**This update is kind of weird, but... okay**


	3. Chapter 3

_Summary: When you're coffee machine breaks, don't ask your Ex for his. Chances are, it will lead to weird, unfortunate consequences such as suddenly needing a Job, falling in love with him again, and gaining an enemy.  
_

_A/N: I don't own victorious and that pic belongs to Liz Gillies:3 not me!  
_

* * *

~Broken Coffee Machines and Everything That Follows~

* * *

-3: _Jade Gets Caught__-_

* * *

It was too early for all of the movement I was doing, but I guess I had no choice. Grouchy from my lack of coffee, I continued to make my way towards Movie Barn, i-Pod on full blast (who needs to hear at 50 anyway? You're already OLD) and a frown cut deep in my face. In short, I wasn't happy. In fact, I was mildly pissed and it was hardly even eight o'clock. I had called Cat and Tori, informing them of my new job (Cat gave me her best wishes, Tori just laughed at my misfortune) in hopes that if Beck actually _did _get around to calling one of them to ask about my job, they'd have something to tell him.

Which meant I was winning our war, and he'd have to give me his coffee machine. Hallelujah.

I stopped in front of Movie-Barn, a square of a store with a bunch of movie displays in the window. I pressed my lips together as I examined it before I pushed the glass door open. The bell jingled over my head (and I hated it a lot, because it was _really _annoying).

"Hello?" I called out. "Ryder? It's me, Jade. Here for the-" My voice caught in my throat at the sight of the cashier. I narrowed my eyes at him in disbelief. "No fucking way."

He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named.

He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-_Freaking_-Named!

He had a similar reaction to seeing me. His eyebrows shot up and he nearly dropped the movie case in his hands.

"_Jade_?_"_

And I was pretty sure that if there was a crowd of people somewhere, watching as my misfortune played out, they would be going wild. Laughing at me, probably. And Jade West doesn't like being laughed at. Or stared at, like HWSNBN was doing.

"What are you gawking at, Hairspray?" I snapped, opting to continue my tough girl act to avoid any possible teasing. HWSNBN blinked at me once, than looked around the store slowly.

"Are you... renting a horror movie or something?" Really? Was that the first thing he assumed I'd be doing? Like I couldn't watch a lame comedy or something?

"No, idiot, I work here." That caught him by surprise (again).

"Since _when_?" _Since just now. _I didn't want to tell him that, because then I'd have to admit to the fact that I hadn't actually had a job I needed coffee for.

"For a while. Switched shifts with some people. Now I'm a morning person, apparently." HWSNBN ran a hand through his tousled hair and continued staring at me.

"Um. Okay then." That's right. Be speechless. "Come on back, let me give you a t-shirt." Shirt? Like the one Beck (HWSNBN I mean) wore? It was bright orange and hideous. I wasn't about to wear it, either. "You've gotta wear it, Jade. If you're out of uniform, it comes out of your pay."

Damn, I hated this job.

* * *

**Quick update because I'M NOT DEAD!**


End file.
